When Hell Doesn't Cut It
by Chaos Wolf
Summary: what happens when you add an equally powerful brother to the fray and secrets better left buried? (Please Reveiw!)
1. Default Chapter

Characters:  
  
Ranma Saotome (female when in curse form. When female, can also be known as Ranko)  
  
Genma Saotome (panda when in curse form)  
  
Buki Saotome (buki means weapon in Japanese)  
  
1.1 Akane Tendo  
  
1.2 Kasumi Tendo  
  
1.3 Nabiki Tendo  
  
1.4 Soun Tendo  
  
1.5 Nodoka Saotome  
  
Ukyo Kuonji (Uchan)  
  
Shampoo (cat in curse form)  
  
Mousse (duck in curse form)  
  
1.6 Cologne  
  
Tatewaki Kuno (Usually called Kuno)  
  
Kodachi Kuno (a.k.a. the black rose)  
  
Ryoga Hibiki (black piglet in curse form. When black piglet, also can be known as P-Chan)  
  
Happosai (a.k.a. Happy)  
  
Samurai (alias for when he doesn't want to be recognized)  
  
Other small bit players  
  
Any characters in other dimensions I feel like adding  
  
Signs for actions:  
  
^= Sound with action  
  
!= Sign  
  
Italics=distant voice  
  
=thoughts  
  
-=Mind link  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 and all characters associated with it are property of Rumiko Takashi.  
  
Disclaimer 2: Nothing is sacred to me in this fanfic. If in can be torn, killed, burned, pillaged, or made fun of I will eventually do it. Also if there exists a subject to add to this fanfic I will eventually get to it. I am a first time writer so I would greatly appreciate any input whether it is good or bad. I will then make the changes I feel are necessary. Finally I am writing this for mainly my benefit to improve as a writer.  
  
2  
  
3 WHEN HELL DOESN'T CUT IT: PART 1  
  
4 Chapter 1: Let the Fun Begin  
  
  
  
  
  
It was an average day at the Tendo Dojo… that is if you could consider Ranma's life normal ^bang^ ^crash^ (plates, boards, and flooring are torn to shreds and the day opens with one Ranma Saotome chasing a p-chan).  
  
Ranma: Get back here you no good… ^pow^  
  
Akane: RANMA WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PICKING ON P-CHAN.  
  
(In the background the rest of the family is shown eating breakfast at the table)  
  
Nabiki: Is it just me, or does it seem like they start this earlier and earlier each day.  
  
Kasumi: I do wish they would get along. The repairs are becoming so expensive… More rice Mr. Saotome?  
  
Genma: Yes please.  
  
Soun: (crying as usual) If only they would realize how they truly feel inside.  
  
Happosai: Don't you mean how you want them to feel?  
  
Genma & Soun: M…m…m…master you're unusually sympathetic this morning.  
  
Happosai: What was that you ingrates?  
  
Genma: What we meant was you're in a different mood than what's normal.  
  
Happosai: I know, but I have this unshakeable feeling that something is going to happen today  
  
Shadow: You too…  
  
Happosai: When did you get here Cologne?  
  
(everyone at the table turns to look at cologne. Even Akane and Ranma stop arguing)  
  
Shampoo: Nihao Ranma  
  
Cologne: Now Shampoo, this isn't the time for that. Anyway there is a strange air about today; but what could it mean?  
  
Genma: You two are probably just worrying yourselves over nothing…  
  
(Just then a post card hits and sticks into the table.)  
  
Soun: What's this… "You are invited to the Worlds Strongest Fighters championship bouts being held in one week In Tokyo. Due too recommendations by competitors who wish to remain anonymous one Ranma Saotome has been able to skip the elimination round and is moving right into the main fighting. Please bring everyone in your group who wishes to join. They will all be accommodated as well. Signed the International Fighting Association. P.S. All accommodations will be taken care of with no expense to you or any other person with you. You will also find that train tickets will have been paid for when you reach the station along with a guide."  
  
Ranma: I…I…I'm invited.  
  
Nabiki: How strange, who would invite Ranma to a fighting contest? It seems rather silly to me.  
  
Ranma: I'm invited!  
  
Nabiki: What's the big deal about it it's just a contest.  
  
Genma: Don't you know anything? Every fighter and martial artist wants to win this "contest." It's for the best fighters only, and those who win are deemed the strongest in the world.  
  
Soun: And it said he could bring anyone. That settles it I'm in.  
  
Genma: Me too.  
  
Happosai & Cologne: It has been a great deal of time since I really fought against worthy opponents. Count me in.  
  
Akane: Sounds like fun I'm going.  
  
Ryoga: (Just getting back after his hot water bucket treatment) Any chance to beat Ranma is fine by me.  
  
Shampoo: Where Ranma go Shampoo go also.  
  
Ranma: Then it's settled, lets get go…  
  
Mousse: And where shampoo goes I go as well.  
  
Ukyo: Well it would be a good business opportunity; and a good fight never hurt anyone… except my opponents.  
  
Kodachi: If you think I'm leaving Ranma in the care of you then all of you are sorely mistaken.  
  
Kuno: Maybe the pigtailed goddess will be there.  
  
Ranma: HOW THE HELL DID ALL OF YOU GET IN HERE?  
  
Later in the day (after all unwanted guests had left to pack their bags)  
  
Soun: Kasumi did you find someone to take care of the house while we're gone?  
  
Kasumi: There was no need to father. Kuno said that Sanosuke would gladly look after the house.  
  
Akane: More like forced to. Dad what are we going to tell the school?  
  
Soun: Just tell them I'm giving you special training.  
  
Nabiki: As long as everything is paid for you can tell them I'm under special training too.  
  
Happosai: Has anyone seen the rest of my collection?  
  
Soun: Master you're not bringing it. Ranma put me under the orders, that if you want to participate you must leave it here.  
  
Happosai: Why that ingrate! Let's see how he likes it when he can't go due to injuries.  
  
Ranma: Then you can't go either.  
  
Happosai: R…R…Ranma my boy, I was just joking. Can't you tell a joke when you hear one?  
  
Ranma: Yeah well I'm going to finish packing up and the old man and I will be down in a minute.  
  
(Upstairs a moment later with the door shut.)  
  
Genma: Ranma m' boy I've got a bad feeling about this.  
  
Ranma: What do you mean?  
  
Genma: I mean there's only one person we know of with that kind of influence in a fight.  
  
Ranma: I know, it will be good to see him again.  
  
Genma: Are you crazy boy. You do realize if he comes back it will only make our lives more difficult.  
  
Ranma: So what, it'll be worth it.  
  
Genma: I see. If you feel that strongly about it then I can do nothing. But promise me one thing. That you won't fight with your full potential.  
  
Ranma: Sorry I make no promises on the matter.  
  
Genma: Ranma please if not for your own good then for everyone else's.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry I won't fight to my full strength and he won't either.  
  
Genma: Thank you m' boy you don't know how much better that makes me feel. Well let's get down there before someone comes up.  
  
Later that day with Ranma and the gang gathered at the station.  
  
Ukyo: This is going to be a wonderful business opportunity.  
  
Ranma: Just don't forget this is a tournament and your business will have to come second or you can't come for free and you can't participate. Which reminds me, why are the two of you coming? After all it's not free if you don't fight.  
  
Nabiki: I did have money put away for a trip like this. I was going to wait however, since there was only enough for two. Right Kasumii?  
  
Kasumi: You know it would have been better for you to use that money on the dojo for repairs and other things instead of keeping it secret.  
  
Nabiki: You're right I could have. I just didn't want to.  
  
Happosai: Changing to more serious matters, where is our guide?  
  
Cologne: I thought he was supposed to meet us here.  
  
Kuno: I will make the person who makes the great Tatewakei Kuno wait pay.  
  
Kodachi: OH HOHOHOHOHO! Don't be so full of yourself brother dear. With your strength you should be happy your going.  
  
Kuno: What was that oh twisted sister of mine?  
  
Kodachi: You heard me dear brother. You're especially no match for Ranma darling.  
  
Kuno: Why you…  
  
Mousse: Will you two stop fighting and save it for the ring.  
  
Shampoo: Is OK to let them fight cause no one can beat Ranma.  
  
Akane: Oh really… Well I could beat him if I wanted to.  
  
Ukyo: Don't be silly no one can beat Ran-chan.  
  
Mystery Voice: I wouldn't be so sure of that.  
  
Ukyo: Who are you?…You don't have the right to say that.  
  
Mystery voice: Call me Samurai.  
  
Cologne: I take it that's not you're real name.  
  
Samurai: You are correct in that assumption, but for now Samurai will do.  
  
Cologne: And you are talking to us because…  
  
Samurai: Oh please forgive me. I am your guide.  
  
Happosai: And obviously a competitor.  
  
Samurai: Yes.  
  
Happosai: But what's with the cloak and large hat covering your body?  
  
Samurai: This is only so I can go unidentified; I assure you it's not my daily attire.  
  
Happosai: I see but who are you hiding from?  
  
Samurai: I see no reason to discuss my personal life with you.  
  
Happosai: I see. Then no sense waiting around here. Let's go everyone!  
  
Ranma: Like we need you to tell us that.  
  
Conductor: Last call for express train leaving for Tokyo…All aboard.  
  
Samurai: Well that would be us. Please get your belongings and follow me. A car is reserved and we have a long trip ahead of us.  
  
Ranma: Not that long.  
  
Samurai: (While getting on the train) Anything that takes over 20 minutes to get ready for when I'm going to fight is to long for me.  
  
Ranma: Really. I know someone who would say those kinds of phrases.  
  
Samurai: Then why isn't that person here?  
  
Genma: The last time we saw him was when we were still training in China.  
  
Samurai: Well you never know… you might meet him at the tournament.  
  
Happosai: Enough small talk. When do we eat in this joint?  
  
Samurai: Oh of course. The dining car is two cars down.  
  
Genma & Soun: We'll join you master.  
  
Kuno: My this is a strange car.  
  
Everyone then took a long look around the car noticing a hard uncovered yet slightly smooth floor with no windows and a tinted sunroof. For seating there were mats along the sides of the walls and one cot. By the cot there was a medicine cabinet a sink and a telephone that had the word "Emergency" in bright red letters.  
  
Kodachi: Yes I don't think I've seen one quite like this.  
  
Nabiki: Not much in the way of seating is there.  
  
Samurai: Oh I forgot you two were still here. The guest seating for your tickets is at the front of the train.  
  
Nabiki: How would you know…  
  
Samurai: I have my ways.  
  
Nabiki: Well whatever. Let's go Kasumi.  
  
Samurai: Don't worry your bags will be taken care of.  
  
Kasumi: Oh that's very kind of you.  
  
Ryoga: If I didn't know better I'd say this is a training gym.  
  
Samurai: Then I guess you don't know better.  
  
Ryoga: What was that!?  
  
Cologne: Easy child, this is a training gym of sorts.  
  
Ryoga: That still doesn't excuse what he said! C'mon fight me damn it!  
  
Samurai: Save your energy for training. I'll humiliate you in the tournament.  
  
Cologne: Shampoo hold him back.  
  
Shampoo: O.K.  
  
Mousse: He is pretty smug though.  
  
Cologne: And with every right.  
  
Akane: What do you mean?  
  
Cologne: What I mean is, He has a battle aura coming off of him similar to that of Ranma's when he's angry. An untrained eye just can't see it due to the amount of clothing he's wearing.  
  
Akane: WHAT!  
  
Ranma: Interesting.  
  
Akane: What do you mean interesting! He's emitting a battle aura that you only show in a complete rage!!!  
  
Samurai: Yes, well I'm going to rest until we get there. As for the rest of you I suggest eating a little or going through your basic sparring matches so you're not overly drained of energy during the first fights.  
  
Ryoga: Oh are you too good for practicing with us?  
  
Ranma: Shut up Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: What did you just say!  
  
Ranma: You heard me!?  
  
Ryoga: Why you!  
  
Samurai: Excuse me for interrupting, but to answer your question no I'm not too good to train with you but I have my own special basic form that doesn't require any physical exertion. So until later I bid you all adieu.  
  
Akane & Ryoga: I DON'T LIKE HIM!  
  
End  
  
Authors Notes: For all of you who are upset I didn't put in a fight scene. (I know I had some good opportunities) I have a good reason however secret to you it may be. But don't worry a few upcoming chapters will be loaded with fight scenes. Infact if this continues long enough it will be FULL of fight scenes, I personally am just a stickler for character development first. Also I'd like to thank my proofreaders who gave me valuable input and to reviewers of this who I hope will give me suggestions on making this better. Finally I will say this, I do not want reviews saying what this is comparable to in fan-fics. There are to many to read them all and I certainly don't try to steal from other people's works. I must remind that I am a first time writer and despite this I want to be criticized as if I was a veteran. Going soft will not improve the fan-fic nor make me a better writer. P.S. Any person making a comment in a review without GOOD SUBSTANTIAL supporting evidence or a way to improve the story itself will simply be ignored. (This basically means I don't want to read you should put such and such in because I like it.) Give me a reason to put it in and don't say if I don't you won't read it anymore. If you can't think of a reason simply state that and I will take it as a suggestion and if I feel it's a good one I'll work it in. 


	2. When Hell Doesn't Cut It: part 1 ; ch.2

Characters:  
  
Read ch. 1  
  
1 Signs for Actions  
  
^=Sound with action  
  
!=Sign  
  
italics=distant voice  
  
= thoughts  
  
-= mental link  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all characters associated with it are property of Rumiko Takashi  
  
Disclaimer 2: MY MIND IS ROTTING I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHAT I TYPE ANYMORE… PLEASE MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOOOOPPP…  
  
  
  
WHEN HELL DOESN'T CUT IT: PART 1  
  
1.1 Chapter 2: One Week To Prepare  
  
The train was well on its way and so was the sparring. And things seemed to be back to normal. Kuno was lying unconscious on the cot after "smiting" himself in an attempt to attack Ranma. Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi were duking it out (trying to kill each other) to see who would get Ranma. Akane was breaking cinder blocks wondering if she should yell at the three to stop or pound Ranma with a mallet because it was his fault… right?. Ryoga and Mousse were trying to spar with Ranma. And Cologne was tending to Kuno's wounds, which gave her the perfect opportunity to think over the recent events.  
  
Cologne: Something isn't right about that man… 1: Why won't he tell us his name and why does his voice sound so familiar? 2. Why was he wearing such clothes as if hiding himself and making it obvious he's doing such? 3. How is it that…  
  
Kuno: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! Will you kindly get your cane off of my KIDNEY!  
  
Cologne: Oh sorry dear.  
  
Samurai: You shouldn't be lost in thought while trying to treat a wound.  
  
Cologne: I know that but…  
  
Samurai: Here use this.  
  
Cologne: Huh? What is this?  
  
Samurai: A homemade medicine. Don't bother asking because the answer is when you travel abroad you need to learn fast how to treat what.  
  
Cologne: Was it that obvious I was going to ask? Anyway what are you doing here I thought you were going to do your special training.  
  
Samurai: I finished so I thought I'd train with you.  
  
Cologne: Now sonny don't you think you're a little young to train with me. The only other person who can keep up with me is Happy and sometimes son-in- law.  
  
Samurai: I can try. And I won't be fighting you, only you will be attacking.  
  
Cologne: In that case I must decline. I won't improve if you don't hit back.  
  
Samurai: In that case I will use a weapon as well since you have your cane.  
  
Cologne: Very perceptive. Not many realize this is a weapon.  
  
Samurai: And a dangerous one at that. I will use a staff as well if you don't mind.  
  
Cologne: My, aren't you polite.  
  
Samurai: No I only speak my mind. (Reaches for the wall taps it and a large piece raises up to reveal an assortment of blunt and non-lethal weapons, takes a staff among the many other weapons and looks directly at Cologne.) Shall we begin.  
  
Cologne: Of course. Just don't complain when you get hurt.  
  
Both Cologne and Samurai go into an offensive stance and begin to advance on each other. Cologne throws the first blow, which is easily blocked by Samurai. Cologne then throws several more similar blows each easily blocked by Samurai.  
  
Samurai: I hope this isn't all you can do.  
  
Cologne: Just gauging my opponent. But now I must bring this to an end. You see I don't like it when others don't know their place and start thinking they are better than their elders.  
  
Samurai: We will see if you have the right to say that or not soon enough won't we.  
  
Cologne: I almost feel sorry for you sonny… RYU-TENSHIN-AMAGURIKEN!  
  
Cologne launched into her infamous attack that put many a warrior to shame and was truly a sight since her version made Ranmas' look like I childish slap. Instead of throwing hundreds of punches in the place of a few seconds Cologne was throwing thousands with her cane. The speed suspending her in the air. And when the attack stopped Samurai was on the floor but he wasn't knocked out. Instead he was pointing his cane under Colognes throat.  
  
Samurai: Checkmate.  
  
Cologne: H…H…How did you…  
  
Samurai: You must think it's pretty hard to dodge that don't you. Well it isn't. You see I sensed a increase in your aura for greater speed and to be quite honest it is similar to one of my techniques, so I realized the easiest way to avoid it would be to lie down and wait for the attack to finish.  
  
Cologne: But why didn't I notice your movement.  
  
Samurai: Simple I ducked as you were throwing your first punches, so between the blur of your cane and the fact you didn't notice was all I needed to win.  
  
Cologne:…………  
  
Samurai: Let's just say you're about one hundred years too young to beat me.  
  
Cologne:…Ha…ha…hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Samurai: What's so funny?  
  
Cologne: I remember saying those exact words to son-in-law when we first fought.  
  
Samurai: I guess that is somewhat ironic. Well we're almost there.  
  
Cologne: No one seemed to notice our practice bout.  
  
Samurai: It's all for the better.  
  
Cologne: What do you mean?  
  
Samurai: If they saw you lose whether they knew it was only practice or not do you think they would still want to participate or do you think they would be too scared.  
  
Cologne: Good point. Either way I'll be serious next time.  
  
Samurai: Good the crowd would hate a boring fight.  
  
Conductor: (through intercom) All heading for Tokyo prepare to get your luggage or any other belongings you have on your person.  
  
Samurai: Get all your belongings and everyone together I'll wait at the station entrance.  
  
Cologne: I think I'll let them finish their matches first if that's fine with you.  
  
Samurai: (While walking off the train) Whatever just don't be too late.  
  
Cologne: Kuno get up we're here.  
  
Kuno: huh…OK.  
  
Cologne: Shampoo, Ukyo stop fighting and help me get Happosai, Soun, and Genma.  
  
Shampoo: Yes great grandmother.  
  
Ukyo: I guess this one ends in a draw too.  
  
Kodachi: The two of you are extremely lucky I was about to finish you off, but I'll get another chance at the fights.  
  
Ranma: Guess that means we should get going too.  
  
Ryoga: ^pant^ Just ^huff^ wait ^wheeze^ one minute. ^breathe^ Let's finish this first.  
  
Mousse: ^gasp^ I agree. ^cough^ Lets finish the match.  
  
Ranma: Ah c'mon guys it's just a sparring match.  
  
Ryoga: That's no excuse you cowar…^pow^  
  
Ranmas' fist ends up in Ryogas' face  
  
Ranma: There it's…^pow^  
  
One guess as to whose fist ended up in Ranmas' face  
  
Akane: Ranma what did I tell you about bullying those weaker than you.  
  
Cologne: Enough! Help me find your fathers and Happy.  
  
Soun: There's no need we heard the conductor and came back.  
  
Genma: That was a good meal… Boy you realize you missed out on a lot of free food.  
  
Happosai: And wonderful sake.  
  
Ranma: I don't like freeloading  
  
Nabiki: Then why do you live with us?  
  
Kasumi: Nabiki that's not nice you know they don't have money.  
  
Nabiki: Well it's true.  
  
Cologne: Our guide won't wait for us forever let's get going.  
  
Ranma: (whispering to Akane) Whoa is it just me or is the old bat in a bad mood? You'd think she just lost a match or something.  
  
Cologne: Bite your tongue! Let's go.  
  
At the entrance to the station.  
  
Ranma: We're here.  
  
Samurai: Took you long enough. Well I'll lead you to your hotel, then you will have a week to prepare or sightsee or whatever you see fit. If you feel like training there are plenty of thugs and gangs in the area.  
  
Nabiki: That's all well and good but where are our bags?  
  
Samurai: They have already been taken to your rooms.  
  
Kasumi: Oh thank you, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble on our account.  
  
Samurai: Don't mention it. Well it's about time we…  
  
Mystery Voice: Ranma? Hey Ranma.  
  
Ranma: I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Hey Dr. Tofu.  
  
Tofu: What are you guys doing here  
  
Samurai: All but 2 are participating in the championship tournament.  
  
Tofu: Really?! I'm the new Dr. there  
  
Akane: That's great!  
  
Tofu: So I guess I'll see you all later. By the way you said all but two were competing…who?  
  
Nabiki: Hi Dr. Tofu.  
  
Kasumi: Why hello Dr. Tofu.  
  
Tofu: K…K…K…Kasumi. My what a coincidence it is to meet you here of all places.  
  
Kasumi: Isn't it though.  
  
After about an hour of meaningless chatter and Dr. Tofu making a spectacle of himself everyone moves on.  
  
Samurai: Does he always act like that?  
  
Akane: Yes and no. Oh by the way Kasumii.  
  
Kasumi: Yes?  
  
Akane: Don't visit Dr. Tofu during the fights.  
  
Samurai: Oh now I get it.  
  
Kasumi: Why shouldn't I visit?  
  
Samurai: Because we don't need onlookers to distract the medical personnel. They end up becoming hazards and obstacles.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my! In that case I definitely won't drop by.  
  
Ranma: Thank you Kasumii. One more thing Nabiki. No acting as bookie during the matches.  
  
Nabiki: Why Ranma I'm insulted that you would say such a thing! You know I would never do something like that.  
  
Ranma: HA!  
  
Ukyo: Yeah!  
  
Akane: Right!  
  
Ryoga: Whatever!  
  
Kuno: You!  
  
Shampoo: Say!  
  
Kodachi: Nabiki!  
  
Samurai: For your sake I hope what you say is true.  
  
Nabiki: Why is there a prison sentence?  
  
Samurai: No that would be kind…  
  
Nabiki: W…What do you mean?  
  
Samurai: Anyone suspected of betting or taking bets at the tournament will have to get in the ring and fight.  
  
Nabiki:…(dead silence with look of utter horror)…^gulp^  
  
Samurai: I thought you'd like that… Anyway, we're here.  
  
Soun: Wow! Simply amazing…  
  
Genma: The outside of this building looks better than the interior to yours Tendo.  
  
Happosai: I'll say.  
  
Soun: (Starting to go into Demon Head)AND WHO DO I HAVE TO THANK FOR THAT SAOTOME?  
  
Genma & Happosai: Let's go inside…quickly!  
  
Genma and Happosai run inside with Soun close behind looking like he's ready to kill them.  
  
Cologne: Very impressive.  
  
Shampoo: Look like fun!  
  
Mousse: Let's go in Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo and Mousse go inside  
  
Ukyo: Maybe I can actually take a small vacation with this.  
  
Kasumi: My a bubble bath certainly sounds nice right now.  
  
Akane: I'm going to get changed and have some fun!  
  
Ryoga: Wait somebody take me with them so I don't get lost.  
  
Ranma: You can go with me. Maybe we'll find some thugs to beat up.  
  
Ryoga: For once I like your idea Ranma.  
  
Samurai: Get settled in your rooms first though.  
  
Ranma: Sure whatever.  
  
Ukyo, Kasumi, Akane, Ryoga, and Ranma head inside  
  
Kuno: It's quaint  
  
Kodachi: I guess it's better than nothing.  
  
Kuno and Kodachi almost grudgingly walk in  
  
Samurai: Well I guess we should get going.  
  
Cologne: Wait one minute.  
  
Samurai: Huh? What is it?  
  
Cologne: I didn't want to say this in front of everyone else but…  
  
Samurai: Yes.  
  
Cologne: I think I figured out who you are, and if I'm right Ranma's off the hook. After all you can hide your body but not your voice.  
  
Samurai: Hmph! Don't count your chickens before they hatch. You of all people should know that Cologne! Now let's get going.  
  
Cologne: O.K. Now I'm sure of it. He said my name without me telling it to him.  
  
At the front desk of a hotel that could put have Caesar's Palace to shame in its prime  
  
Everyone stares in awe (even the Kuno siblings) at what looks to be the inside of a sultans palace. Diamond chandeliers, Persian Rugs with gold weave, platinum patio chairs, velvet couches made with the finest of oak arms, exquisite expensive art, marble floors, antiques lining the walls, exotic plants in foreign pots and planters, and staff members dressed in the finest suits or gowns.  
  
Samurai: Hello. I have the other fighters here.  
  
Clerk: Oh hello Mr.  
  
Samurai: For the time being I need you to call me by my alias.  
  
Clerk: Oh I see then welcome back Samurai. By the way how many participants are there?  
  
Samurai: Twelve. Those two are paying for themselves.  
  
Clerk: Oh I see. Well let's take care of them first…Name?  
  
Nabiki: Nabiki Tendo.  
  
Clerk: One room or two?  
  
Nabiki: Two. King size beds in both.  
  
Clerk: That's all we have at this hotel. I can only give you two deluxe rooms at best since all the suites are reserved for competitors.  
  
Nabiki: That's OK.  
  
Clerk: A five thousand yen deposit is required and you will pay the rest when you leave along with any food service you order. Would you like to be able to make calls or watch cable?  
  
Nabiki: Both for me. What about you Kasumii?  
  
Kasumi: Some T.V. would be nice.  
  
Clerk: That's another…  
  
Samurai: Send the phone bill to me and I'll pick up the cable for both rooms.  
  
Clerk: O…of course.  
  
Nabiki: Why are you doing this?!  
  
Samurai: You've come this way to support your family and friends knowing the expense it would be to yourself… even I have a sentimental side. However…  
  
Nabiki: Oh here comes the catch.  
  
Samurai: There is no catch, just don't abuse this kindness I'm showing cause I can drop the phone bill on you if I feel you're being greedy.  
  
Nabiki: That's not nice.  
  
Ranma: But it is true.  
  
Nabiki: I'll forget I heard that Saotome.  
  
Clerk: Anyway here are your keys. Please use the elevator for the floors of 21-40. Your room numbers are on your keys.  
  
Nabiki: Thank you. I'll see you guys later. By the way would you happen to have a map of Tokyo.  
  
Clerk: Of course, I'll have them sent to your rooms. Would everyone else care for a map?  
  
Ranma & Co.: Yes please.  
  
Clerk: O.K. I will have one sent up to each of your rooms then… speaking of which, here are your room keys and the V.I.P. elevator keys for floors 41- 50. Your rooms already have unlimited phone service and satellite T.V. is standard. Please enjoy your stays.  
  
Everyone grabs their own key and heads for the elevators. (except for Samurai who already has his key)  
  
A few moments later at Kasumii and Nabiki's rooms…  
  
Kasumi: My this is a nice room…I think I'll go draw a bath.  
  
Nabiki had a different reaction.  
  
Nabiki: MY GOD! IF THIS IS THE DELUXE ROOM I WONDER WHAT THE SUITES ARE LIKE!!!  
  
Up at the suites everyone had their own separate reactions. Kuno started ranting about how this one room was better than his whole estate, Kodachi fainted, Soun started crying (No surprise). Genma immediately called room service as did Happosai, Ryoga did what he did best in these situations… he got lost in the room, Akane tried not to care, Ranma immediately made himself at home, Shampoo nearly collapsed, Cologne had to get off of her walking stick as she was having trouble holding herself up, Ukyo nearly screamed, and Mousse… Well Mousse couldn't see a damn thing.  
  
End  
  
Author's comments: Well that's another chapter done, so far so good. I put in a little bit of a fight scene to tide over you fightaholichs since I am not yet ready for the big one yet. (don't worry it's getting close) I would like to thank my reviewers and those that post comments. For those of you who can't wait to find out who Samurai is… you'll just have to wait a little more. (it's going to be revealed in the fight scene) And on a final note I will never be too far behind on coming out with chapters since I am constantly working on this in my mind. So until next chapter bye. P.S. If anyone knows how to get rid of the numbers that are appearing in the fic please tell me. 


	3. When Hell Doesn't Cut It: part 1; ch.3

1 Characters  
  
Read ch.1  
  
2 Signs for Actions  
  
^=Sound with action  
  
!=Sign  
  
italics=distant voice  
  
= thoughts  
  
-= mental link  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all characters associated with it are property of Rumiko Takashi  
  
Disclaimer 2: NASA still hasn't figured out where I was born, but they think it was the horse head nebula.  
  
  
  
WHEN HELL DOESN'T CUT IT: PART 1  
  
Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin and the Beatings Commence  
  
One week went by rather uneventfully with minimal training. Everyone except Ranma and Ryoga decided to relax and sightsee and the closest most of them got to fighting was the pepper spray Nabiki used on a would be pickpocket, who wasn't fortunate enough to be turned over to the police but instead excepted one of Nabiki's offers to become one of her informants (Oh the gods of fate and logic are truly cruel). As for Ranma and Ryoga, they just picked fights with local gangs (who, with guns and all, failed miserably to even bruise the two martial artists). And did a little sightseeing to local arcades, and… well… let's just say they do better at negotiating with Nabiki over money. Kasumi spent the time enjoying a break from housework and being pampered by the clerks at the hotel (although she did try to offer her services to the kitchen more than once), and a little shopping. Nothing too special. Both Ukyo and Shampoo decided to practice an effort in futility by giving out fliers for their respective restaurants while sightseeing. Cologne was ever deep in thought while Mousse got beat up mistaking 30 different pedestrians for Shampoo. Happosai, Genma, and Soun pigged out the entire time and were kicked out of more than a few restaurants for devouring all the food in stock (mainly due to Genma being in panda form). Kodachi stayed in the hotel thinking of Ranma (much to the dismay of other guests and their eardrums) for the most part while Kuno "Escorted Akane" from a distance. As for Akane, well she was sorely tempted to get a restraining order. But finally the week of bliss ended and the days of the games began.  
  
Samurai: Is everyone ready?  
  
Ranma: Of course this is what we came here for right.  
  
Samurai: True. Well if all preparations are done the personal limos are waiting.  
  
Akane: Limos! Wow this keeps getting better and better.  
  
Samurai: I suggest you stop acting like that or you won't make it through the first round.  
  
Ryoga: Why don't you shut up. Ever since you met us all you've been doing is belittling our skills as fighters.  
  
Samurai: Watch your tongue! All I have been doing is saying the truth. You don't like it then don't listen to me!  
  
Akane: Fine I won't.  
  
Nabiki: Well Ranma I'd wish you luck but I doubt you'll need it. Either way we'll see you after the tournament.  
  
Kasumi: Please try not to get hurt.  
  
Samurai: You act as if you're not going.  
  
Nabiki: The tickets were sold out.  
  
Samurai: That's because I bought the final two. Here you go.  
  
Nabiki: Huh for us? What's the catch?  
  
Samurai: There is no catch but it wouldn't be fun if Ra… If the people here didn't have someone cheering for them. By the way what are your names I'm afraid I didn't get them all.  
  
Kuno: I am Tate…  
  
Cologne: Wait a minute.  
  
Kuno: huh?  
  
Cologne: We will give you our names if you give us yours. Agreed?  
  
Samurai: On my Warriors Honor.  
  
Cologne: In that case. I'm Cologne  
  
Kuno: I am Tatewake Kuno. The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.  
  
Kodachi: I am Kodachi Kuno. The Black Rose of Saint Hebeke School for Girls.  
  
Shampoo: I Shampoo.  
  
Akane: Akane Tendo of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts  
  
Soun: I am Soun Tendo.  
  
Mousse: I am Mousse. The master of hidden weapons.  
  
Happosai: I'm Happosai. The founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.  
  
Samurai: Hmm… Interesting. So He's the founder.  
  
Ryoga: I'm Ryoga Hibiki. I wish I could say it's been a pleasure knowing you but I'd be lying.  
  
Samurai: I can accept that.  
  
Nabiki: I'm Nabiki Tendo. Businesswoman extraordinaire.  
  
Kasumi: I'm Kasumi Tendo. Thank you for your kindness.  
  
Samurai: It was nothing really.  
  
Genma: I'm Genma Saotome.  
  
Ranma: I'm Ranma Saotome. Successor to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts… Or did you know that?  
  
Samurai: Why would you say that?  
  
Ranma: You said you had your sources before we got on the train remember.  
  
Samurai: So I did. But that doesn't mean I pry into peoples personal lives… Unless of course I have a reason to justify it.  
  
Ranma: I see. Well I guess I was wrong then.  
  
Akane almost faints  
  
Ryoga: Akane what's wrong?  
  
Akane: D…Did Ranma just admit he was wrong to something.  
  
Everyone except Samurai and Ranma: OH MY GOD HE DID!  
  
Ranma: Hey what's wrong with everyone. That was not necessary.  
  
Samurai: Well enough of this let's get going.  
  
Cologne: Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Samurai: No. Why?  
  
Cologne: Your name. You swore on your Warriors Honor you would tell us once we said our names.  
  
Samurai: Yes I know and I will… At the tournament. You see you never specified WHERE or WHEN I was to tell you. Now let's get going.  
  
Akane: But that's cheating!  
  
Cologne: No he's right. He's conniving but he's right. Let's go.  
  
Later that day at the arena for the tournament…  
  
Nabiki: Well I guess we should hurry and find our seats.  
  
Kasumi: I think that these are them.  
  
Nabiki: Wow I'm impressed. He certainly made sure we had good seats.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my.  
  
Nabiki: What is it Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: Oh nothing… So, how are you Aunty Saotome?  
  
Nabiki: WHAT!  
  
Nodoka: Why hello Kasumi, Nabiki. It is a real treat to see you here. I take it this means Ranma is participating after all?  
  
Nabiki: Uh… Well… Yes he is  
  
Nodoka: Oh that's good I thought that letter… Samurai sent was too good to be true.  
  
Nabiki: Samurai sent you a letter!?  
  
Nodoka: Yes but for some reason he said to call him Samurai or else things might not workout.  
  
Kasumi: Oh so you know him? He certainly is a nice man.  
  
Nadoka: Yes but… Oh that's right I can only reveal that I know him and nothing else for some reason.  
  
Nabiki: I see you're still carrying that sword around.  
  
Nodoka: Of course, and quite frankly I have something to give Ranma that he's deserved for quite a while and I'm not too thrilled with him trying to avoid me.  
  
Nabiki: ^gulp^… Well I'm sure he doesn't deserve it anymore.  
  
Nodoka: Oh but that's where your wrong. Until the day he dies he will deserve this. I was actually quite lucky that he came here, me being the secret judge and all.  
  
Nabiki: But I thought there were no judges, only referees. So what exactly do you do?  
  
Nodoka: I make sure no one is cheating. Oh the matches are starting  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome. Today is a very special day since it is the first of the final two days in the tournament. Due to some persistence the line up has slightly changed and even stronger competitors have entered the fights. These people will be brought out on stage and they will be followed by the remaining competitors who didn't lose in the pre- matches for choosing who was fit to fight…… And here are your fighters.  
  
The crowd roars and cheers and everyone on the field participating can hardly wait to get stated.  
  
Announcer: Well everyone looks and sounds anxious to get started so here is the line up chosen by lottery… First will be Tatewake Kuno Vs. Ranma Saotome… Genma Saotome Vs. Soun Tendo…  
  
Mousse Vs. Shampoo… Ukyo Kuonji Vs. Kodachi Kuno… Akane Tendo Vs. Ryoga Hibiki… Cologne Vs. Happosai… And finally, this years favorites, Samurai Vs. Ivan Rowishnikov. Let the fights begin.  
  
1st round: Kuno Vs. Ranma: Nothing much to say about this battle. Kuno started screaming "I shall smite thee", and Ranma simply sidestepped when Kuno was close enough so he fell out of the ring.  
  
2nd round: Genma Vs. Soun: A rather funny battle and a first for the fights.  
  
Genma: Don't expect me to go easy on you Tendo.  
  
Soun: I can say the same for you Saotome.  
  
Referee: Begin!  
  
The comedic hijinks began with the ever popular attack "Is that a 100 yen piece over there". The battle became more heated to each of the opponents with each kick they received in the side or back when they weren't expecting it. It soon became more dangerous however when they started moving up into the 1000 and 5000 yen pieces, since each punch was containing more feeling for a win, however cheap it may have been. Finally the two were starting to get worn down and both decided on a final attack to end it… They both launched into the most powerful punches they could muster and both Genma's and Soun's punches connected, it would all come down to whoever had the most energy to stand the longest… Actually they both hit then collapsed in a double KO at the exact same time.  
  
3rd round: Mousse Vs. Shampoo: A real battle.  
  
The fight started in high gear with neither opponent backing down (I know what you're thinking. Why would Mousse fight Shampoo. It's rather simple, they're both Amazon Warriors). Mousse started off with some of his usual tactics of chains and spikes. However the roundness of Shampoos bonbouri deflected the chains with ease while her rarely used sword (for those of you who don't know watch the first season for some other weapons she uses in flashbacks) scattered the spikes harmlessly into the floor. This lasted for about half an hour without either side yielding, a perfect stalemate. For although Shampoo had improved she didn't have Ranma as an opponent so Mousse was now her equal. By this time the ground was littered with hidden weaponry and it was hard for either to get off a good attack. Finally out of desperation mousse readied to launch a new attack that was a real hit or miss. If it hit the battle would go to Mousse, if not it would leave him open long enough to be hit with the remaining energy that Shampoo possessed. That's when it happened. Mousse noticed the live wires running along the ground to the phones that where used by the judges sitting behind him. If he wore some rubber he might be insulated enough to avoid too much harm while at the same time winning the match. This way whether he hit or miss, the battle would be decided. He secretly put on a rubber body suit and shouted the name of his newest 50/50 attack.  
  
Mousse: CHAIN RAIN!  
  
Countless chains with either spikes or maces at the end flew into the air and hit the ground with the force of one-thousand pounds of pressure literally splintering the ground it hit, while at the same time throwing spikes and chains into the wires sending a huge electrical current through him that he barley would have survived if not for the protection. The attack almost worked but Shampoo saw enough of what he was doing to act quickly. She stuck her sword in the ground and stood on it until the electric current was well on its way (the hilt was covered with a rubber grip), this gave her enough time to leap from the sword and deliver the final rib cracking blow to Mousses chest and sending him reeling with a broken concentration and there by broken attack to the black unconsciousness that awaited him. After the attack the tournament was put on hold for a while, while some repairs were made to the damaged electronics.  
  
A few minutes later in the infirmary.  
  
Tofu: That was quite an attack he pulled off. If it wasn't for all the things other than weapons he kept hidden I doubt he would have survived using the attack.  
  
Shampoo: He strong and know what he do otherwise he disgrace to Amazons.  
  
Cologne: Yes my child you are right, but something worries me.  
  
Shampoo: What that?  
  
Cologne: You were both doing training but you started out stronger than him and with equal training from what I could tell.  
  
Tofu: The answer may be simpler than what you think.  
  
Cologne: Oh really? And how is that?  
  
Tofu: Simple. Who does Shampoo usually fight?  
  
Cologne: Ruffians, robbers, and people working out in gyms who are overly confident of their skills.  
  
Tofu: Mmhmm. And who is Mousse usually fighting?  
  
Cologne: Well that would be…  
  
Mousse: Ranma Saotome.  
  
Tofu: Oh you're awake.  
  
Mousse: I have been since the beginning of this conversation. And Ranma Saotome is the answer. Whether I like to admit it or not Ranma has made me ten times stronger in our fights than with training.  
  
Tofu: I see. Well there's your answer.  
  
Cologne: So it seems. Come child let us take our leave so Mousse may recuperate.  
  
Shampoo: OK.  
  
After stepping outside.  
  
Cologne: Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: Yes?  
  
Cologne: I want you to be very careful. Mousse has gotten much stronger, much quicker than normal. And should he beat Ranma you will have to marry him.  
  
Shampoo: Don't worry. Shampoo just beat Mousse no matter how strong.  
  
Cologne: Stop being so damn cocky. There is a real possibility Ranma can not beat Mousse any longer and if you can't beat Ranma how will you expect to beat Mousse?  
  
Shampoo: I sorry. I try to think of way to beat Mousse when time come.  
  
Cologne: Very good. Now let's head back they should be almost done with the repairs.  
  
4th round: Ukyo Vs. Kodachi: I think round 2 had more honor…  
  
Referee: Begin!  
  
Ukyo: Are you ready to be beaten and forget your claim on Ran-chan?  
  
Kodachi: Are you implying that I a queen of the people could be defeated by a brazen hussy such as yourself?  
  
Ukyo: You're damn right! And better a "brazen hussy" than psychotic bitch with delusions of grandeur such as you.  
  
Kodachi: What! Watch your tongue when talking to me or I'll have to put you in your place.  
  
Random Crowd Member: Hey Enough the warring words! Fight already, we're getting bored watching your silly argument.  
  
Kodachi: See you've made the people angry. I'll have to appease them by defeating you with my new attack.  
  
Ukyo: Bring it on.  
  
Kodachi: BLACK ROSE WIND!  
  
Black Rose petals started filling the area. Along with…  
  
Ukyo: This smell? Paralysis powder!  
  
Kodachi: That's… right… What the…, what's going on? Did Sanosuke use too much!?  
  
Ukyo: If… so… I… win.  
  
Ukyo started spinning her spatula at faster speeds until the area around her was petal free and simply waited for Kodachi to collapse from her own attack. Ironic isn't it.  
  
Ukyo: By the way that attack is the same cheap move you use all the time.  
  
5th round: Akane Vs. Ryoga: Contest. What contest?  
  
Referee: Begin!  
  
Akane: Get ready Ryoga cause I won't hold back!  
  
Ryoga: How can I fight Akane, The woman I love. It doesn't matter what the reason I just can't.  
  
Meanwhile the fight was already underway and Ryoga (while thinking) had been subconsciously avoiding blows. This, needless to say, was making Akane mad to say the least. Seeing none of her attacks were getting through she decided to put her "mule strength" to good use. Jumping away from Ryoga, she went into a charge of blind rage in order to finish the battle. Just at this time however Ryoga decided to start pacing. And since Akane was too angry to really notice (the battle reminded her to much of her training sessions with Ranma) she met the same fate as Kuno with an extra-added lift from the leaping punch she threw at the mental image of Ranma standing before her. Suddenly Ryoga's train of thought was broken when his hand was lifted into the air. And at that point he decided to speak.  
  
Ryoga: I've made up my mind Akane you win by forfeit. I just can't bring myself to fight you.  
  
Referee: Too late kid you already won.  
  
Ryoga: You mean she decided to quit for my sake of moving on? She really does love me.  
  
Referee: I don't know about that. But the last attack she used sent her out of the ring. You weren't even in the vicinity of the attack. It was like she was looking at a whole other person.  
  
Ryoga: Is she okay!?  
  
Referee: Yeah she's fine. But more importantly you move on.  
  
6th round: Cologne Vs. Happosai. The living wrinkle and the king of lechers face off. A battle 300 years in the making.  
  
The battle started with fists and cane flying. This didn't last long however since the strength was equal. After they realized this they decided to re-plan, each of them jumped to their respective corners to think the matter over. Cologne immediately came to the conclusion to let her opponent make the first move, and it turned out to be one of her better decisions. Happosai immediately decided to use some  
  
Happo-fire bursts to throw Cologne off guard and give him room for his real attack. The Howling Wolf at Moon.  
  
Happosai: Look Cologne what's that!?  
  
Happosai was swiftly hit on the head with Colognes' cane.  
  
Cologne: I would be a fool to fall for your silly "attacks" Happy.  
  
Happosai: Oh no! If she doesn't fall prey to one of my stronger techniques then I'm in some trouble. OK Happy think on your feet. Well they're no sillier than your Amazon trickery.  
  
Cologne: ^eye twinge^ Oh really. Well in that case why don't I show you what "Amazon Trickery" can do. Shampoo!  
  
Shampoo: Yes great grandmother.  
  
Cologne: Hold my cane, it weighs me down too much.  
  
Happosai: Uh oh! Looks like she's going all out… Well then, so will I.  
  
Battle auras flared and Cologne made the first move. The dreaded illusion attack, Splitting Cat Hairs. Happosai being all to familiar with this attack decided on the perfect counter measure and let lose with an aura explosion covering and flattening the field. Cologne didn't have enough time to stop her attack and set up a defense, and was almost thrown from the field. Had it not been for her incredible strength that pushed her back through the air she would not have landed in the fighting area. The attack was a truly devastating one that left Cologne weakened and she couldn't afford to be hit by another attack such as that, however Happosai didn't leave unscathed. It is extremely hard to use that kind of energy and not feel the effects, on top of that he was hit with his own attack because it was released from his body in a concentrated form. It was time to finish this battle before any more attacks of that magnitude could be used. Cologne decided on a special attack of her making and hoped it worked, because although it might not defeat her opponent, it would give her enough time to use an attack that would… hopefully. As for Happosai he decided to use a one shot deal. If he got hit again he would probably be too weak to pull it off, but if the attack missed he would leave himself open… At least he wouldn't have to worry about the Ryu-Shoten-Ha. Keeping his soul icy was working so Cologne wasn't bothering to keep hers the same. The two started concentrating, Cologne focusing her mind, Happosai focusing his strength. Cologne charged into a Splitting Cat Hairs/Ryu-Tenshin-Amaguriken. The result was a cane to have triple the normal in appearance to a regular Ryu- Tenshin-Amaguriken. Happosai just smiled. A charging attack was perfect. It was to late now, she was already too far committed to the attack to stop. Happosai let an aura beam go that was twice the power of the first without the same damaging effects to himself. With a direct line the aura hit and vaporized what had been there.  
  
Shampoo and the others fell to their knees when they saw what happened. Cologne was killed! The attack left no traces of her body whatsoever, and worst of all in Happosai opinion was that he couldn't be disqualified because the death of your opponent was allowed. The referee started up what was left of the steps to proclaim the victory of a now disbelieving and teary-eyed Happosai.  
  
Shampoo: Great grandmother………  
  
Ranma: The old bat is really dead?  
  
Ryoga: It isn't possible.  
  
Soun: But we saw her die non-the less.  
  
In the seats  
  
Kasumi: …………… (in a high state of shock)  
  
Nabiki: (mask of emotionless ness broken) W…What just h… happened.  
  
Nodoka: That is part of the tournament. You are allowed to kill your victim and then move on. All contestants know this when they enter.  
  
Nabiki: But Ranma and the others were told no such thing!  
  
Nodoka: What!? So Samurai didn't give you all the details? But that makes no sense unless…  
  
Nabiki: Unless what?  
  
Nodoka: I need to warn Ukyo and Shampoo. They might be in danger… or… he just forgot.  
  
Nabiki: Let's hope it's the latter, cause warning them won't make them drop out.  
  
Kasumi: I… can't believe… Happosai… did that… But… why  
  
At the field  
  
Akane: Did you do that?  
  
Happosai: It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She should have survived.  
  
Referee: Well it's irrelevant, you are the…  
  
Cologne: Hold it, this fight isn't over yet.  
  
Everybody looked up in amazement to see Cologne descending from the sky in a Splitting Cat Hairs/Ryu-Tenshin-Amaguriken. Happosai was too stunned to set up a defense and was hit with the full force of an attack where you couldn't define if the hits were real or fake. He was thrown into the ground (so was the referee) with the force of the air pressure alone and was almost knocked unconscious by the blows of the cane that connected. A new referee came up as the old one was dragged off in a mangled, bruised, and gnarled but still breathing state and announced Cologne to be the winner. As Cologne came off the torn and shattered granite ring. She was met by many inquiring faces as to what happened (including Happosai who had forgotten he had a braw tucked away in his gi).  
  
Everyone: You're alive! But how did you survive? We saw you Vaporized!  
  
Cologne: It was very simple. I used a secret technique of mine that combines the Splitting Cat Hairs and the Ryu-Tenshin-Amaguriken. I call it Splitting Amaguriken. Anyway focused it on my cane and enough on myself to create two images. The first one looked like it was charging, but in reality I had jumped into the air a few miles. You should have seen the faces of the people on the plane that flew by. Then as I got closer to land I reused the technique on my cane only. This makes it impossible to determine what will hit you and what you're guarding against in futility, this also adds a bit of speed to the attack making it stronger, and with no defense constructed from the state of shock Happy easily fell.  
  
Happosai: I see. Looks like I underestimated you Cologne. Good Fight.  
  
Cologne: You too. However I want to see just what this Samurai Fellow can do.  
  
Ranma: Well he's up so you don't have to wait.  
  
Referee: Ladies and Gentlemen I'm sorry but the last fight has been canceled due to Ivan dropping out. He stated and I quote. "I don't want to end up like the others. I have a family. No title is worth that much." So by default Samurai wins.  
  
About this time Nodoka and the others came down to the waiting area and met with the others.  
  
Nodoka: Hi honey!  
  
Ranma: M-Mom!  
  
Genma: Dear!!!!!  
  
Nabiki: Can the formalities wait? I have a question to ask.  
  
Nodoka: What is it?  
  
Nabiki: What did that Ivan guy mean by "I don't want to end up like the others. I have a family. No title is worth that much."?  
  
Nodoka: Well… He's been killing all of his opponents… After toying with them.  
  
Ryoga: What!? But why is he still in the tournament?  
  
Nadoka: It isn't against the rules to kill them.  
  
Mousse: My god this is horrible. Some of them have to fight him tomorrow.  
  
Nodoka: Don't worry you'll all be safe.  
  
Akane: What makes you so sure?  
  
Nabiki: We met him on the way down and he said he wouldn't kill any of you.  
  
Kuno: Let me guess, he said on his warriors honor right?  
  
Nabiki: You guessed it.  
  
Kodachi: Well he hasn't told us his name yet so obviously it means nothing to him.  
  
Cologne: Not true. He's keeping his name secret for a reason, and something tells me we will learn of it before the tournaments end.  
  
Nodoka: You will. But more importantly, Ranma take this. Also you shouldn't have been hiding in plain sight from me. I know everything and I don't think you any less of a man for it. Infact I think of you as more of one for protecting your father, even if he isn't.  
  
Genma: So you're not going to…  
  
Nadoka: No. Why should I. After all that's easy.  
  
Genma: What do you mean?  
  
Nodoka: You forget, we ARE STILL MARRIED.  
  
Genma: ^gulp^  
  
Ranma: Thanks mom but why the sword?  
  
Nodoka: You'll need it in your fight with Samurai.  
  
Akane: This is all well and good but I'm getting tired… so can we go to the hotel?  
  
Shampoo: I like idea.  
  
Soun: As do I. All in favor?  
  
Everyone: I!  
  
The End  
  
Authors Notes: Well I have the first fights in. Hoped you liked them. Yes I know some of those attacks aren't in the series and I'm not sure if the attack for Happosai that I used (Wolf Howling at Moon) was the correct name. If it wasn't please tell me. For those of you upset about the final fight being canceled I don't want him fighting yet. But don't worry Samurai will fight soon. Also he will soon be revealed for those of you still wondering. Finally for those of you who don't know. Mousse does keep more than weapons hidden. It has been shown in a few episodes. Keep up the reviews and thanks for reading. 


	4. When Hell Doesn't Cut It: part 1; ch.4 p...

1 Characters  
  
Read ch.1  
  
2 Signs for Actions  
  
^=Sound with action  
  
!=Sign  
  
italics=distant voice  
  
= thoughts  
  
-= mental link  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all characters associated with it are property of Rumiko Takashi  
  
Disclaimer 2: Now things start to get a little more graphic. The rating will be changed and my mind of chaos will now be writing most of the time.  
  
  
  
WHEN HELL DOESN'T CUT IT: PART 1  
  
Chapter 4: Brotherly Loath and Secrets Revealed; Part 1; Into the Fray  
  
The fights had been long and everyone was tired and hungry. Samurai and Nadoka, to everyone's surprise, were walking along with them and even joined them for dinner.  
  
At the table.  
  
Samurai: Enjoy the meal everyone for tonight I'm paying.  
  
A small banquet is laid out with various cuts of meat and game, along with various types of poultry and fish, there were also many exotic fruits and cheeses all in different styles such as Italian, Greek, Cajun, Persian, French, Japanese, etc.  
  
After dinner.  
  
Nabiki: My, wasn't that awfully kind of you. If you don't mind me asking, why are you treating?  
  
Samurai: Because chances are this was a last meal for some of you. As you have heard my opponents don't survive.  
  
Akane: But Nabiki said you promised you wouldn't kill any of us.  
  
Samurai: …I said I wouldn't kill you in the fights… I make no promises of you surviving the wounds you receive.  
  
Ryoga: You're a little over-confident for someone who hasn't fought us yet. We're tougher than we look.  
  
Samurai: That is true, however there is only one person here who can truly compete with me and they're too afraid to really fight.  
  
Ranma: THAT'S NOT TRUE! EVERYONE HERE IS FIGHTING FOR REAL!  
  
Samurai: We'll see won't we.  
  
Tofu: So the rumors on why the last doctor quit were true after all.  
  
Soun: What do you mean?  
  
Tofu: They said the last doctor quit because one of the contestants was so cold and ruthless that it seemed he actually enjoyed torturing and killing his opponents. They said when they were on their last legs barely able to breathe but were still strong enough to survive the wounds the doctor would start to head up when he could tell they were about to concede defeat. He was never able to make it to any of them.  
  
Kuno: What happened?  
  
Tofu: It had seemed as if the winning fighter was waiting for them to finally give up, he even put his sword into the ground and lost his fighting stance. The dying one would gather up enough strength to say "I give" and the word up never made it past their lips, because once they said "I give" this contestant immediately took his sword out of the ground and killed the already wounded and unable to continue man.  
  
Samurai: You forgot the two women and three children also participating who fought me.  
  
Ukyo: YOU MONSTER! Don't you have any regard for human life?  
  
Samurai: Everyone dies. All I did was speed up the process.  
  
Genma: But women and children too! Have you no compassion?  
  
Samurai: (in mocking voice) Women and children, women and children, shuddap already! People are people, sex and age means nothing. Anyone who fights knows they can die at any moment. I can assure you Mr. Tendo that your little Akane will probably die in a fight. Except for Nabiki and Kasumi everyone here made an agreement when they started their art that they would put their lives on the line to learn and master it. Same goes for women and children and no art is an exception.  
  
Mousse: But still… You already had victory. There was no need to kill them.  
  
Samurai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA. YOU STILL DON'T GET IT! THE WORLD ISN'T A NICE BRIGHT HAPPY PLACE FILLED WITH RAINBOWS AND GOOD INTENTIONS… The closest thing you will ever get to a bright colored rainbow are the main vibrant colors of life, death, pain, despair, destruction, hate, loathing, fear, corruption, chaos, depression, and agony. And like any other rainbow you have the ever-faint presence of other colors at the very bottom such as love and happiness. This tournament is supposed to create a real battle, a war if you will. And in that case there is the one that kills and the one that dies. The referees are merely there to start the fights and the secret judges are there to make sure that foreign objects such as helicopters and missiles aren't used. These are fights of survival and you better start treating them as such or you won't survive the wounds you receive.  
  
Stunned silence.  
  
Kodachi: H-How could you say such a thing.  
  
Cologne: He's right. I hate to say it but he's right.  
  
Shampoo: How can you say he's right great grandmother.  
  
Happosai: Because he is. He chose one of the two paths we must all choose at some point. I just want to know why he had to make his so early.  
  
Samurai: What do you mean?  
  
Happosai: You may be able to conceal your appearance but you can't conceal the fact that you're no older than Ranma.  
  
Nodoka: Yes it's true. He and Ranma are the same age.  
  
Genma: You know this boy!?  
  
Nodoka: Yes, but I promised I would reveal nothing about him to anyone so please don't ask.  
  
Akane: Well I for one refuse to believe what he just said!  
  
Samurai: Oh really. Tell me, what vow did you make when you started the Anything Goes style.  
  
Akane: I…… don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Samurai: Deny it all you want but I can prove I'm right. Mr. Tendo did your daughter take the same vow you, Mr. Saotome, Ranma, and Happosai took when she started training?  
  
Soun: ……………Yes.  
  
Akane starts to slightly cry.  
  
Samurai: The truth often times will hurt and reality is the queen of bitches. The two will forever work hand in hand to make your life miserable. The sooner you accept it the easier your life becomes. Not because it gets better, but because the blows you take are expected and stop hurting as much.  
  
Akane: (still crying) I'm sorry but I need to be excused. I'll be in my room should anyone need me.  
  
Ryoga: Akane wait!… Samurai I swear you'll pay for making her cry.  
  
Kasumi: Nabiki I think we should go with Ryoga to check on Akane.  
  
Soun: I'll join you three.  
  
Ukyo: I've finished. Good night  
  
Cologne: I think I shall stay and try to learn more about you Samurai.  
  
Mousse: I think I need to take a walk outside and cool down.  
  
Shampoo: You a very scary man Samurai. I don't think I can listen to you anymore.  
  
Nodoka: I would like to talk to you Ranma. You too DARLING.  
  
Genma: ^gulp^ Yes dear.  
  
Kuno: I shall now retire and probably have nightmares no thanks to you.  
  
Kodachi: As shall I.  
  
Samurai: Well I guess it's just us. Would you like any desert?  
  
Cologne: Yes please.  
  
The night passed rather uneventfully. Akane finally calmed down and Ranma, Genma, and Nadoka caught up on lost time with brief explanations and highlights of their trips (Ranma did most of the talking while Genma spent most of the time in pain. Especially after the cat fist story). Morning finally came and everyone started to head for the new location of the tournament after Samurai explained that all those who fought could still watch in special seating. Everyone made their way to the newly opened Disaster Arena. The real battles were finally about to start.  
  
Referee: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Disaster Arena. This arena can simulate any natural disaster, and adds a little extra test for our fighters to overcome. They will face anything from blizzards and thunderstorms to volcanic eruptions and hurricanes. Boundaries have been removed so the fights are now K.O., forfeit, and death. As usual no time limit is in place. There is also no need to worry about the "disasters" affecting you for, as you will notice, there is a protective screen capable of withstanding any of the re-creations this thing can dish out. So without further ado let's bring out the semi-final contestants. First, an amazon warrior from China who showed an impressive first battle for someone just being allowed in the tournament, Shampoo. Next is Shampoo's great- grandmother and even greater fighter, Cologne. Third we bring out a boy who hasn't had the chance to show his skills due to an idiotic opponent, Ranma Saotome. Our third female contestant owns her own restaurant that cooks with a different style of martial arts, Ukyo Kuonji. Next we have a victor of what seemed to be a fluke of a battle. Let's see if he has any talent, Ryoga Hibiki. And last but certainly not least. A merciless fighter who hasn't let any of his opponents survive. A man truly devoid of a heart, Samurai. Now that the contestants have been introduced we will now give the line-up. For round one it will be… Ukyo Vs. Shampoo. For round two we have… Ranma Vs. Ryoga. Which means our last semi-final match is Samurai Vs. Cologne. Let the tournament commence!  
  
First round: Ukyo Vs. Shampoo. A three way flaming fury; a battle with lava  
  
Referee: Before we begin the computer will randomly choose the disaster it will create… and we have… oh no how unfortunate. Ladies you will be fighting in a volcano, active of course.  
  
Ukyo: That's O.K. with me. Hey Shampoo! Try not to fall in, I want the pleasure of killing you for myself.  
  
Shampoo: I was about to say same thing.  
  
Referee: Begin!  
  
The ground started to quake and split under each of the girls' feet and fire spewed from the cracks that were forming. Having had training on less than suitable ground Shampoo immediately adapted, Ukyo on the other hand lost her balance for a moment, but a moment was all that was needed for Shampoo to launch an attack that put Ukyo on the defensive. It was hard to properly block Shampoo's sword with the awkward balance of her giant spatula. She had to get an attack in. At that point another "earthquake" hit and the ground split even more letting lava through the ground in small streams, however Ukyo noticed something about the "lava" that wasn't right. It was molten steel only! There was no molten rock or signs of any other substances. This could be something she could use to her advantage if she could get away from Shampoo for long enough. At that point Shampoo started charging and a giant gas pocket burst and threw Shampoo to the ground, separating the two from each other's sight. Ukyo immediately ran off to put her idea into motion, collecting rocks along the way. It was at that point she had been thankful she had been studying Ranma's Ryu-Tenshin-Amaguriken.  
  
The gas had started to clear and Ukyo wasn't anywhere to be found. Shampoo cursed her opponent and her luck. No not her luck, her technique was to blame. She should have continued to attack. This was no longer about winning a contest, she now HAD TO defeat Ukyo or the boasts of her being better would have only been a joke. At that moment Shampoo realized she had to find her sword first. It couldn't have gone to far. After a minute of looking around she saw the hilt sticking out of a fire geyser. At that point she realized it was a wise decision to have used her sword instead of her ever-favorite bon-bori, as it would have immediately burned to a crisp in the flames. After testing to see if it was cool enough to handle, Shampoo picked up her weapon and started her search for Ukyo. Unfortunately there was a lot of ground to cover for an arena. Shampoo realized that since Ukyo was probably looking for her too, this could take hours possibly even days… if they could both stay alive. At that point Shampoo heard something that sounded like three eruptions in a relatively small area and decided to check it out. She was happy she did, for it didn't turn out to be a lava eruption but new geysers being formed of the liquid kind. Looking at it, it seemed to be extremely sulfuric since the water was yellow and was even eating away at the ground. From the powerful force it emitted, Shampoo got an idea. If she could find a big enough rock with a slightly flat surface she might be able to create a little lookout even if only for a few seconds. A few seconds was all she would need to locate Ukyo though. Now to find a rock. After about fifteen minutes of searching for a decent rock and another fifteen to carry it back Shampoo had a rock that would hopefully last long enough so she could look around. Because if it didn't then Ukyo would win by default. Shampoo spent another ten minutes observing which geyser went up far enough for a long enough period of time and she finally chose one. She set the small boulder in place and stood on it waiting for enough pressure to build up for the desired explosion. She didn't have to wait long. She went flying into the air and almost immediately found Ukyo. Much to her dismay however Ukyo had also found her also, and Shampoo found three metal balls about to connect with her face. At that point Shampoo noticed the boulder was almost gone and decided to jump into the attack and hoped it carried her away from the boiling sulfur bath awaiting her. It did, and soon the two women were face to face. Judging from the looks of it they were ready to kill with a vengeance and malice only found in the most homicidal people.  
  
Both women had completely forgotten about the title of being the strongest. Now it was simply a very dangerous fight with the odds stacked in favor of the arena instead of those participating. Shampoo drew her sword and Ukyo her spatula. Shampoo went into a charge and expected Ukyo to do the same. Instead Ukyo jumped over Shampoo, flipped in mid-air, took out three large metal balls from her outfit, and used her giant spatula as a catapult. The projectiles hit Shampoo square in the back and sent her flying onto her stomach. She started to get up and immediately felt an excruciating sharp pain in her right leg and left shoulder. Upon a closer examination she found she was bleeding from three new openings, two in the back of her ankle and knee and one were she could feel the blood running right in the middle of her shoulder blade. All were made from three sharp mini-spatulas unleashed from Ukyo in hopes to hinder her progress even more. Ukyo started to get a sarcastic grin on her face, she was becoming confident, perhaps a little too confident. For although Shampoo had been hurt, that attack took a lot out of Ukyo as well. Combined with the burns she suffered trying to make those steel balls by throwing rocks into the "lava" and batting them out with a few mini-spatulas, she was lucky burns was all she suffered. Shampoo was finally able to get up, blood squirted from her knee. "Damn!" she thought "Right in a vein." It was time to bring this to an end. Shampoo, stumbling, got to her feet and steadied herself, raising her sword she and Ukyo went into a charge. As the two started closing in Ukyo brought out her last ball and threw it at Shampoo with her hand. Even though Shampoo was still badly wounded she found it easy enough to dodge… too easy… but why? Her question was answered in that moment when another mini spatula found a home in her stomach. Shampoo started reeling and that was all Ukyo needed to get behind Shampoo and hit her to the ground with enough force to push the kitchen utensil further into the gut of the hapless victim. Shampoo was now coughing up blood, there was no way she could win, but she wouldn't lose alone. She gathered enough energy for one more charge and although she couldn't complete it as long, as Ukyo didn't know that she was fine. Shampoo went into a charge and Ukyo, although shocked, took the bait. Shampoo started to collapse halfway through but not before throwing her sword into the heart of the unsuspecting Ukyo. They both collapsed from their respective injuries and the match was called a double K.O. … hopefully. Ranma and the gang rushed onto the field, which was now calming down and helped Dr. Tofu to carry in the two critical patients to the arena hospital.  
  
Later outside the O.R.  
  
Dr. Tofu walks out and the surgery light goes off  
  
Tofu: You guys can see them now. Just don't hug them or anything. Some of the wounds might reopen.  
  
Ranma: O.K.  
  
Everyone rushes in to see a recuperating Ukyo and Shampoo.  
  
Akane: I'm so glad you guys are alright!  
  
Soun: You're both very lucky that Dr. Tofu was here or that might have been your last battle.  
  
Genma: He even said there wouldn't be any scarring from your wounds.  
  
Ranma: I'm glad you guys are going to be fine, but I have one question. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? THE TWO OF YOU COULD HAVE DIED.  
  
Ukyo: It's good to see you care so much, but honestly I have no idea. It was like my mind snapped and all I could think about was surviving instead of winning.  
  
Shampoo: Me too.  
  
Happosai: I think I know what caused it.  
  
Nabiki: I'm listening.  
  
Happosai: It's that they were…  
  
Samurai: Exposed to a dangerous element and immediately went to a survival mode. It's a step up from a fighters high. I guess you could call it a warriors high, If it goes on long enough it turns into blood lust followed by… well, you'll have to find out at another time.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my! How horrible.  
  
Ryoga: But that's silly. I fight Ranma all the time and I never try to kill him if he can't battle.  
  
Samurai: That's because you and Ranma have experience with it and can control it. This is new to those two.  
  
Kuno: Maybe it was a good idea that I dropped out of the tournament. I wouldn't want people seeing the true horror of my strength after all.  
  
Samurai: Actually you lost and judging by your "strength" you have trouble reaching a fighters high.  
  
Kodachi: It's true.  
  
Kuno: I'm insulted.  
  
Samurai: Good. Now shut up. We need to move to the next matches.  
  
Cologne: Cold and callus yet true. Let's go.  
  
Mousse: You guys go ahead. I'll stay and keep these two company.  
  
Kasumi: I think I should stay too.  
  
Akane: What do you say Ukyo, watch the fights with me on the live feed they have?  
  
Ukyo: Sure… and thank you.  
  
Nodoka: I'll be back later to check on you guys.  
  
At the door Samurai stops Ranma.  
  
Samurai: Ranma I need to speak to you.  
  
Ranma: Yeah what is it?  
  
Samurai: I need to clarify the promise that I made about not killing my opponent.  
  
Ranma: What do you mean?  
  
Samurai: There was some confusion on the parts of Nadoka, Nabiki and Kasumi.  
  
Ranma: How so?  
  
Samurai: I said that I wouldn't kill my opponent only if you use your real strength in your next fight.  
  
Ranma: I… don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Samurai: You may be able to hide it from them but not from me. If you don't fight for real Cologne dies.  
  
Ranma: This is blackmail!  
  
Samurai: I'll do whatever it takes for a good fight.  
  
Announcer: Calling contestant Ranma Saotome. Please report to the arena or you will be disqualified.  
  
Samurai: Better get going. It would be horrible if you were disqualified and Cologne didn't survive.  
  
Second Round: Ranma Vs. Ryoga. Secret powers make quick fights  
  
Ranma walked heavy-heartedly through the hallway. He noticed the arena was, for the most part, hole again. However there now sat streams of cooled and now solid steel where the "molten lava" had once been. He noticed Ryoga was getting impatient waiting for him and it was going to be hard to bring such extreme physical harm to one of his first and only friends, even if they were both fighters. He knew Ryoga also wouldn't be happy knowing he would no longer be able to hold his own against Ranma. But more importantly, would Ryoga still consider him a friend after the fight? Grudgingly Ranma stepped into the arena where this dreaded massacre would begin. Maybe if Ryoga knew the circumstances before the fight really got underway he could be forgiven. There was only one way to find out. As Ranma walked out onto the stage he noticed the looks from his friends and family who saw his face and they started wondering what was wrong. What didn't make sense was, why did Samurai make sure the others were gone first. It was obvious he didn't care, right? To bad Ukyo, Akane and the others staying behind didn't hear him saying that. Ranma hated to be the bearer of bad news. He finally made it to the center of the arena and looked at Ryoga's face he would only get one chance to say something once the match had started and he had to decide quickly on what to say.  
  
Ranma: I'm sorry Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: You'd damn well better be sorry. I've been waiting.  
  
Ranma: I'm sorry about that too.  
  
Ryoga: huh?  
  
Referee: We will now decide on the disaster you will fight in……… The choice has come in and might I add you two are extremely lucky. There is no disaster! Begin!  
  
Ryoga starts throwing punches but it becomes quite obvious that even though he's dodging Ranma isn't paying attention.  
  
Ryoga: (while still throwing punches) What's wrong with you Ranma! Fight back!  
  
Ranma: I'm really sorry about this Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Quit saying that already I have no clue what you're talking about.  
  
Ranma: I have to fight seriously.  
  
Ryoga: Good. That's what I wanted to hear.  
  
Ranma: No I mean SERIOUSLY. Think back to junior high before I left on training. The time you saw me training with him.  
  
Ryoga immediately stopped his assault.  
  
Ryoga: W- what! Now Ranma I know you want to win but come on. Tell me you're kidding.  
  
Ranma: I don't have a choice. Samurai said if I don't he'll kill Cologne in his match.  
  
Ryoga: But he promised.  
  
Ranma: There was some confusion on the message told to the others.  
  
Ryoga: What do you mean?  
  
Ranma: The message was he wouldn't kill any of us if I fought for real.  
  
Ryoga: THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE DO THIS! HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW!?  
  
Ranma: I'm sorry Ryoga, but you know what I have to do.  
  
Ryoga: And here I thought I'd never get this used against me. Just try not to kill me. I'll stand here and take it if it will save Colognes' life.  
  
Ranma: Thank you.  
  
Ryoga started to put some distance between him and Ranma, about 10 meters to be more precise. Ranma started powering up his aura, the likes of which frightened Cologne. Within seconds it was twice the size of Ranma. Genma who had had his face in a bowl of rice immediately looked up in time to see Ranma unleash an attack that he had sworn not to use years ago when the training had started in China. Genma dropped his bowl and immediately ordered everyone to get Dr. Tofu as quickly as possible. No one was questioning why. Meanwhile in the O.R. recovery rooms Ukyo started to feel faint and Akane was completely scared and mesmerized. She had never seen Ranma produce a battle aura of this caliber before.  
  
Ranma's power had built up to a sufficient level and he unleashed his attack.  
  
Ranma: CHI BOMB BLAST!  
  
An aura explosion that put Happosai's to shame erupted from Ranma literally tearing up the ground. It was obvious it would overtake Ryoga with ease. If it had hit that is. About halfway from Ryoga the expanding mini-sun stopped. This was not the true attack though. A swell started to form on an area of the large reddish-orange ball and a blast of energy was fired, much like a streaking comet of energy. The blast hit with full force and carried a now very damaged (and being continually damaged) Ryoga into and through a wall where the blast finally died down. A siren could be heard as an ambulance immediately drove past a now visible Ranma to a charred and smoking Ryoga, who was lucky to still be breathing. The match was of course called in favor of Ranma.  
  
In the O.R. recovery rooms.  
  
Genma: WHY DID YOU USE THAT BOY! YOU MADE A PROMISE!  
  
Akane: What was that attack and why were you trying to kill Ryoga.  
  
Ukyo: Why Ranma? Answer us!  
  
Ranma: I'm sorry I didn't have a choice.  
  
Genma: WHAT?! IS WINNING THIS THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU!  
  
Ranma: Winning has nothing to do with it.  
  
Akane: Oh so you just wanted to kill Ryoga, is that it? And how did you make such a powerful aura in the first place, it doesn't make sense.  
  
Ryoga: (Finally conscious) Akane please stop. Ranma had a good reason to start showing his power.  
  
Nabiki: What do you mean start showing?  
  
Ryoga: Not many know Ranma's true strength. It was something I witnessed in junior high before he left. It was also how I found out he was in China. He sent me a postcard to tell me he wouldn't use it anymore. I knew I could never really beat him otherwise. I want to know how Samurai found out though. Because as far as I knew the only ones to know of his strength were Ukyo, myself, Genma, Mrs. Saotome, and… Oh no. Ranma, You don't think it's…  
  
Ranma: That's the only thing I can think of. But if it is then why did he change so drastically?  
  
Nabiki: Um… this is all very interesting, but you still didn't answer why you put Ryoga in the hospital.  
  
Ryoga: Because he wasn't given a choice. Samurai said either Ranma fights seriously or Cologne dies in his match.  
  
Kuno: I was right. His warrior's honor means nothing.  
  
Nabiki: Not true. What he said finally makes sense.  
  
Akane: What do you mean?  
  
Nabiki: When he told us the message, he said it would only be if Ranma fought for real.  
  
Samurai: To bad Ranma didn't listen to me. Well it was nice knowing you Cologne.  
  
Ranma: What! I fought and displayed my power like you asked.  
  
Samurai: But not a serious amount.  
  
Akane: When did you get in here!?  
  
Samurai: I've been here the whole time. So Ranma why didn't you use a serious attack  
  
Ranma: If I had used anything more Ryoga would have died.  
  
Samurai: So what.  
  
Ranma: I wasn't going to kill one of my friends. Besides he's your friend too.  
  
Samurai: Hmph. You must have me confused with someone long past for I have no friends. Now if you don't mind I need to get ready for battle. I suggest you say goodbye to your loved ones Cologne.  
  
Samurai leaves the room.  
  
Soun: You know, it's not to late to drop out.  
  
Cologne: I appreciate your concern but My Amazon pride won't allow it.  
  
Ranma: Mom.  
  
Nodoka: Yes?  
  
Ranma: Why did he change so much?  
  
Nadoka: Believe it or not he's only been acting like this since right before the tournament. Probably because of the training he went through.  
  
Genma: What do you mean.  
  
Nodoka: He said it had something to do with the mastery of all the secret techniques of the Anything Goes style.  
  
Happosai: HE WHAT! WHO DOES THIS FOOL THINK HE IS! DIDN'T HE KNOW ABOUT THE PROBLEMS OF MASTERING?  
  
Akane: What do you mean?  
  
Happosai: It is now evident that these aren't Samurai's true colors. You see, there is a problem with mastering ALL the secret techniques to the Anything Goes style. Infact only one other person has done it.  
  
Soun: You… right master?  
  
Happosai: Don't be such an idiot. There aren't enough bras in the world to make me master all of the techniques.  
  
Genma: But you know them all right?  
  
Happosai: Know them, yes. Master them, no. You see one of my first apprentices mastered all of the techniques before I did. He was a true legacy. However there was a problem that arose with his mastery. It made him go past the stage of blood lust and into a new stage, a blood craze. He lost all regard for life because of it. He finally started challenging anyone because the last of his sanity wanted to end it all. He killed so many people in the process he finally got his wish. An assassin took him by surprise one day and killed him. Only later did I find out the "cure" if you will. The fighter must be mortally wounded and even if they survive it is only temporary. Ranma whoever this Samurai is, you must try to kill him or more will die.  
  
Ranma: I can't kill him. I can wound him like you ask but he will survive.  
  
Cologne: Now that I know this, you might not have to Ranma. I have something that should work if pulled off early enough  
  
Shampoo: Good luck great grandmother.  
  
Mousse: Don't die on me.  
  
Cologne: Thank you.  
  
Third Round: Samurai Vs. Cologne. Windy cutting.  
  
Samurai: So did you say goodbye to your loved ones?  
  
Cologne: It's a little early to act so confident on this fight. I don't know how you know Ranma but I do know that since you mastered the Anything Goes attacks that you aren't you right now. I'm here to change that.  
  
Samurai: Please, you weren't strong enough to stop me from jumping off a cliff and you think you're strong enough to beat me now. Such laughable words.  
  
Cologne: I know not of what you speak.  
  
Samurai: You will soon enough.  
  
Referee: Everyone welcome to the last match of the semi-finals. Let's get this match underway and choose the disaster……… The computer has chosen a Hurricane. Have fun contestants. Begin!  
  
Samurai: I'll tell you what. If nothing else I'm a good sport so I'll give you the first three shots and if you can bring me down then you live. If I'm still standing though… Well you get the idea.  
  
Cologne: Three is all I'll need. Will you help me out a little though.  
  
Samurai: I'll stand completely still and not block, other than that I'm not sure how I could, but it depends.  
  
Cologne: That's all I needed to know.  
  
A hurricane wind started blowing and rain started pouring. One by one tornados started to appear. Cologne would have liked to say Samurai was being over confident but if he was saying Ranma's attack was weak there was a problem. She had three attacks to beat him but what would they be? She didn't want to kill him because she wanted some questions answered and after all this wasn't the real Samurai talking… Well first things first. It was time to put her plan into motion. It was now obvious it would take more than a mortal blow from her though.  
  
Cologne started to form her aura around her staff so it could be used as a sword. She then stabbed him with a Ryu-Tenshin-Amaguriken, which didn't seem to phase him at all. At least he was doing as he said by not moving. It was unfortunate that she couldn't see the face of her opponent, but he would probably move if she didn't attack him directly. Time for attack two.  
  
Cologne: Samurai could you do me a favor?  
  
Samurai: It depends.  
  
Cologne: Can we move to another part of the field for my next attack? Amazing there isn't even a wavering in his voice after so many gashes.  
  
Samurai: Just lead the way.  
  
After about ten minutes of walking they ended up at an area where a tornado was dancing about.  
  
Cologne: Here we are.  
  
Samurai: Do you want me to walk into the tornado or would you like to waste a second attack trying to knock me in.  
  
Cologne: You knew?  
  
Samurai: Of course, it was obvious. Well I'll wait inside for your attack.  
  
To the surprise of the now shocked and speechless audience Samurai walked into the raging cyclone. Everyone in the special seating was awestruck to see a fighter WILLINGLY walk into a tornado and WILLINGLY wait to be attacked, this included Cologne and those in the O.R. Cologne didn't know how long Samurai would wait though so she needed to attack now. Gathering most of her fighting spirit, Cologne jumped above the tornado and let an energy blast fly. It engulfed Samurai and hit the bottom of the tempest to destroy it with explosive results. Cologne landed on the ground followed by a seemingly charred Samurai (who's cloak and straw hat were still somehow intact). No one but Cologne, Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, Genma and Nodoka expected him to stand up. When he did and was presumably in the same state as before Cologne started to worry. She had one attack left and depending on his strength she might be in trouble  
  
Cologne: for my last attack would you mind powering up your battle aura.  
  
Samurai: You must be desperate if you're using the Ryu-Shoten-Ha, but OK.  
  
Cologne: How do you know that attack!?  
  
Samurai: That will all be revealed soon.  
  
Samurai started to charge up an aura that released the amount of heat that an inferno releases. This was perfect for Cologne's needs. With something this powerful and her drained aura she only had the strength to pull off the Ryu-Shoten-Ha. She started to go into an aerial spiral with Samurai close behind, and when they reached the center Cologne hit Samurai and initiated the main attack. A Cyclone the likes of which neither Cologne nor Happosai had witnessed in their long years formed and took the arena hurricane with it. Cologne got sucked up with it and it was obvious she would lose. She only hoped the same would happen to Samurai. A bright flash later and the onslaught ceased. Samurai's aura was flaring as he dropped to the ground with Cologne under his arm. When they reached the ground Samurai coldly threw Cologne to the ground.  
  
Cologne: Why did you stop the attack?  
  
Samurai: 'Cause it wouldn't have beaten me. It would have beaten you however and I want that pleasure. Now pick up your stick and fight.  
  
Cologne picked her staff from the ground and went into a fighting stance. She may not beat him but she could give Ranma an easier fight. She threw a cane punch at him, but instead of Samurai dodging, he caught the blow and lifted Cologne off the ground. Samurai then started swinging Cologne in a circular pattern above his head. Ranma immediately knew what was happening and had to think fast. He saw the announcers' booth and got an idea, but he would have to act quickly.  
  
Meanwhile on the field.  
  
Cologne: Do you plan to throw me off my cane? I have an extremely strong grip.  
  
Samurai: Don't be silly. I'm trying to kill you not disarm you.  
  
Soon Cologne was a blur along with her walking stick and Samurai began to slowly inch Cologne down to the ground. At this point the speed was so great that if Cologne let go she would splat against a wall. Cologne's back was scraped against the ground and blood sprayed over the battlefield. Samurai immediately pulled back up. Cologne now realized what was happening, she was getting a slow and painful death. The pain was excruciating and with each spin above Samurai's head, blood was flying in every direction. She knew she couldn't survive much longer. Samurai started to inch Cologne down again when a scuffle was heard over the speakers. As the announcer was KO'd. Ranma's voice came over loud and clear.  
  
Ranma: If you kill her I'll drop out of the contest.  
  
Samurai slowed his spin to a stop and looked up at Ranma.  
  
Samurai: Now who's doing the blackmailing.  
  
Ranma: Hey, anything for a good fight.  
  
Cologne: I'm not out of this yet.  
  
Samurai: Yes you are… Hurricannon  
  
A gust of wind hit Cologne and sent her flying. She didn't get up. Everyone rushed over to her since she landed by the special seating entrance.  
  
Samurai: Don't worry that is a non-lethal technique no matter what. It only knocks out its victims and nothing more.  
  
Back at the now highly used O.R.  
  
Cologne: Ugh what happened?  
  
Shampoo: I saw whole fight from T.V. and you were knocked out.  
  
Cologne: I see… Then I could do nothing to help son-in-law.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry. To be quite honest I didn't expect you to be able to.  
  
Cologne: If I wasn't in this bed I would have beaten you up for saying that.  
  
Ranma: Please Cologne take no offense… It's just that I'm the only one here who can hold my own against my brother.  
  
Nodoka: Twins to be precise.  
  
Akane: WHAT!  
  
Ryoga: So it is him.  
  
Kuno: The Cretinous Saotome has a brother!?  
  
Samurai: Frankly I'm surprised it took you this long Ranma. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Buki Saotome. I guess I no longer need to hide myself.  
  
Buki threw his hat and cloak aside to reveal someone about a head taller than Ranma with a wider frame and slightly stronger muscle build. Instead of long black hair in a ponytail Buki had short blonde hair that had looked like it was wind combed. He also had a different style than Ranma since he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Upon looking at Buki's face however, Shampoo and Cologne almost fainted.  
  
Mousse: What's wrong Shampoo?  
  
Shampoo: I recognize this man.  
  
Cologne: As do I. But I saw you kill yourself.  
  
Ranma: What do you mean?  
  
Cologne: First of all Ranma you should know that you're off the hook of marrying Shampoo because Buki beat her first. It started before you came to the village, this man was training to become stronger and the first person he challenged was Shampoo. Just like you he didn't know the laws and just like you he won with a single kick. He also ran away just like you did. The only difference is we saw him jump off one of the highest cliffs to escape us. We even heard him hit bottom.  
  
Buki: You underestimate me though. Tell me Cologne would that fall have killed you?  
  
Cologne: Of course not… I see. Well we'll work out the details later… Tell me why didn't you kill me?  
  
Buki: Because if Ranma didn't fight me then this whole thing was for naught.  
  
Ukyo: Well I don't care how much you've changed Buki. It's still good to see you again.  
  
Samurai: Whatever. Ranma I'm going to go pass out the shields. I want a real fight understood?  
  
Ranma: I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Buki leaves the O.R.  
  
Ukyo: I know that it's the blood craze talking, but that was still a cold greeting for someone you haven't seen since you were a child.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry I'll bring him back to normal.  
  
Nabiki: My, aren't you so sure of yourself. He beat Cologne without being phased after giving her three free hits. What makes you think you can win?  
  
Ryoga & Ukyo: BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT RANMA IS CAPABLE OF. THOSE TWO ARE ON EVEN TERMS.  
  
Akane: What do you mean?  
  
Ranma: I think it's time to tell everything, but to start let me say this. Our power that is available to our disposal is, except for a small amount, determined by the strength of the opponent we face. In other words the stronger the fighter the more power is unleashed for us to use. Next, the powers we were born with are that of yin and yang. Ironically even though the hair colors we share are the opposite of natural I have the power of yang while Buki has the power of yin.  
  
Soun: I'm not sure I get that part.  
  
Mousse: I do. It means most of Ranma's attacks are passive force while Buki's are frontal force.  
  
Ranma: Close. I too can use frontal force and Buki can use passive as well. However it's not as strong as our respective powers. Also we have our own unique abilities in both areas.  
  
Cologne: In other words Buki's yang fighting isn't as strong as yours and your yin fighting isn't as strong as Buki's.  
  
Ranma: Right. Lastly, we were both born with another type of power that is again equal. The ability to transform into different states with the most powerful states being for me a Pheonix and for Buki a Dragon.  
  
Kuno: Don't lie Saotome.  
  
Akane: Really, I mean who would believe a story like that.  
  
Ranma: Whether you believe it or not does not change the fact that it's true.  
  
Kodachi: Well I believe anything that Ranma darling says. By the way what did he mean by "I'm going to go pass out the shields"?  
  
Ranma: Oh thank you for reminding me, each of you better take one.  
  
Ranma starts to faintly glow a light blue and then suddenly stops.  
  
Ranma: Here you go fourteen soul shields.  
  
Ryoga: You really are serious aren't you.  
  
Kasumi: What are they?  
  
Ranma: Necessary for all of you to survive this battle.  
  
Soun: Yes but what are they?  
  
Ranma: They're special shields made from ones soul energy and crystallized into these little faint blue balls of light. When the battle starts you break them open and you're protected from any attacks we can use since they're a barrier actually made from our souls.  
  
Akane: How are you coming up with such silly lies. If you don't stop I'll get angry Ranma.  
  
Nadoka: It may be hard to believe but it's true. More will be explained after the tournament if necessary.  
  
Mousse: I believe you but isn't it dangerous to do such a thing?  
  
Ranma: Not for me and that too will be explained later. For now just take them and break them when the match starts. No sooner and no later or you may wind up dying a horrible death.  
  
Kuno: Well if they're as strong as you say then why can't they be broken before hand.  
  
Cologne: Because they have a time limit on them. Since they are made with a soul the energy eventually dissipates. If you're wondering how I know this, it's because I've seen it done before by one of the other elders… but not even nearly as strong as this, and never in an extended form..  
  
Everyone takes a shield  
  
Ranma: Well it's time for me to head to the main field and fight. Oh by the way Dr. Tofu. You can go ahead and bring everyone out to watch the fight. Since the shield is comprised of part of my soul energy it should heal most of the major wounds still left too.  
  
Tofu: O.K.  
  
Ranma enters the arena to find Buki already there  
  
Buki: Draw your sword Ranma. I've convinced the referee and secret judges to make this a 5 on 5 fight with the most victories or deaths the winner.  
  
Ranma: Fine with me.  
  
Ranma and Buki draw their swords. Buki's is tinted black while Ranma's is tinted white.  
  
In the fighters booth  
  
Akane: What are those swords?  
  
Nodoka: Those are the two family treasures, the yin and yang blades. I only hope Ranma can fight properly with it.  
  
Genma: Why are you so concerned?  
  
Nadoka: Buki already mastered his.  
  
Genma: You mean…  
  
Nodoka: He cleanly cut up a light pole without touching it and sliced a brick wall while leaving it intact.  
  
Kuno: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?  
  
Genma: Buki's sword has the power to cut things from a distance with a wind slash and not cut things at all even if slashing them. But that's only if the user is in a complete mental synch with the sword.  
  
Happosai: You mean that's one of the living swords?  
  
Nadoka: Yes, and what's even more amazing is that he mastered it in only a year.  
  
Genma: WHAT!?  
  
Back on the field.  
  
Referee: This is a five on five battle. Though I'm not sure how that will work. Since these are the finals the disasters will constantly be changed at random intervals. Begin  
  
Author's Notes: I must apologize for taking so long but this is going to be the first part of ch.4. Corrections have been made and I would like to thank the one who called themself Otaku for correcting me on Nadoka. As for the rest of it… well I'll just say there is no need for you to write a review of nothing but anger. In all honesty I almost ignored it. However you brought up a few points that a few others might need to have clarified. 1. Buki did not appear out of nowhere. Buki and Samurai are the same. (You will find out why he chose an alias of Samurai later) 2. I could not put the back story first because otherwise there would be no apprehension towards Buki when he's introduced. 3. As I said Buki mastered all of the special attacks of the Anything Goes Style. Also just because Happosai created them doesn't mean he mastered them. Remember knowing something and mastering something are two completely different things. For instance, just because you KNOW martial arts doesn't mean you're an automatic master of them. 4. As for the Yin and Yang thing being confused I am pretty sure I'm correct considering the fact that in the language everything is read from right to left and we didn't switch the symbol to read left to right like the words. (as far as I know) If I am truly wrong then please let me know by showing me why I am wrong (just saying I'm wrong and that's that won't work) because I hate to have wrong or misleading info. in anything. On a final note please write reviews like civilized people. If you don't have anything constructive don't bother writing a review. As I said in the first chapter, I don't mind bad reviews but it doesn't mean you need to act like a Neanderthal to get your point across because I am not an idiot. Please keep this in mind. Also before I forget, I will be writing this in story form from now on. I can't put the battle into words using script form. Just remember on thing the back story will be told once everyone gets back to Nerima so no more complaints on me not having one. Also just a bit of info. The reason the judges are called secret judges is because no one knows who they are. They are in the audience and all decisions are written on paper. Only the referees are aloud to speak with them. 


	5. When Hell Doesn't Cut It: The End?

When Hell Doesn't cut it Ch.5: The End?  
  
Usual disclaimer stuff  
  
Just as the two were about to fight. the universe imploded  
  
Author's Notes: Crappy ending you say? Well it's not an ending. I'm putting the whole thing under re-write and going to plan C. The direction I was taking with this one would have everyone loosing interest (don't say I don't know that for sure, you have to trust me on this one). Plan B (which could have salvaged it) was a worse choice since it shows Ranma waking up from the battle to find it's a dream. So as I said this is going under a complete re-write. Hopefully I won't have to go into plan D. (I have multiple ways for the story to go) On a final note, I would have had this up sooner but I couldn't get onto log in and then when I could it said the Document Manager was down. 


End file.
